Goode high
by alianimal
Summary: Just your average Percabeth and friends Highschool story
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo, this is my new attempt at Highschool fan fic, my last one was boringly awful, please **

**Disclaimer: Urghhh I am pretty sure I am not Rick Riordan, based on the fact I am a girl. Rick own all the rights!**

Percy p.o.v

I, grumbled and cursed that morning as I fumbled around in the dark, looking for a clean shirt. It was going to be yet another hideous day at Goode High, I would have annoying girls throwing themselves on me, Drake shore trying to pick a fight with me and if I was lucky I would have one of those Hideous Tartarus flashbacks where I would drop to the floor and start shouting for Annabeth. 'Annabeth' I thought. Sadly she was in San Francisco, I knew she had those horrible moments when memories from Tartarus took over her body and she would start screaming.

**Annabeth P.o.v**

Happily I leaped out of bed and for the first time in my life thought carefully about what I was going to wear. Eventually I settled for wearing a grey jumper and light denim skinny jeans, with my usual owl earrings. I tied my hair back into a tight ponytail allowing a few bits to escape from it.

I was going to see my seaweed brain. Chiron had thought it would help if we all moved closer to Olympus and to camp, so me, Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, piper, Leo, and obviously me were all transferring to Goode high the school at which Percy attends. We had got a pretty fancy apartment to share, to which Percy would also be moving into. (Sally and Paul are in on this to, they helped move some of Percy's stuff) I had moved in early everyone else was coming around lunch time so I would being getting to school normal time and I had a perfect plan to surprise Percy.

**Percy p.o.v**

I walked down the busy hallway wandering what my mum meant when she casually mentioned that I had a surprise waiting for me today. As I walked further down the Hall way girls started staring at me and giggling with each other. Quickly I stuck my hood up and walked on. When I reached my locker I opened and smiled at the picture I had stuck up of Annabeth inside it.

**Annabeth p.o.v.**

Nervously I walked into the office. "Hello my names Annabeth Chase and I am one of the new transfer students" the women glanced at me, and silently handed me a time table and then gestured me out the door. "She's cheerful I thought"

As I walked out I was greeted by a student with dark brown hair and caramel coloured eyes. She wore an old looking hoodie and and some battered jeans. "Hello, I'm Sophie, do you want me to show you around" I really just wanted to find Percy, but I nodded anyway. She glanced at the piece of paper which had my locker number on it. "1029, wow you will have girls offering you money for that locker." I looked confused. "It next to Percy Jackson, hottest boy in the school, captain of the swim squad. I must be the only girl in the school who just sees him as a friend.

I grinned evilly to myself. Time to have some fun. "Oh is he single" I asked. "No apparently he has got some perfect girl friend from san Francisco. I'm pretty sure he's making her up though" she said.

Suddenly I spotted him and my heart did a double flip. He was looking as gorgeous as ever. "Oh no you have that look. Percy Jackson really is of limits and you will just get upset." She said looking generally worried.

"Oh well, it's worth a shot" I said

I could feel the stares I was getting as I walked up to Percy. Instantly, I grabbed his shoulders. He tensed up and reach for his sword but not before I judo flipped him over my shoulder, just as I thought I had won he turned over grabbed my Hands and held them above my head. People were gasping all around us. Finally Percy actually focussed his eyes on me, he did a double take, and then "Oh my god Annabeth. What are you doing here?" But before I could answer he leaned and started kissing me. Now girls all around were crying and winging at each other, finally I pulled away, "Chiron said we should all move closer to Olympus and camp" I said this quietly so no one would here. "Wait does that mean that more people are coming" he said excitedly. "Yeah" I said and began explaining the whole thing to him.

**So what do you think of the first chapter. Please review. Virtual cupcakes for all who do. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I could not update sooner but the powers been out and then I had a friend over plus I am currently multi-tasking by revising for my exams and writing this. Please ignore typos as I am not good at multi taking. Please review. Also can someone tell me what occ means!**

**Disclaimer- Yeah if pigs learn to fly then I'll own Percy Jackson**

**Percy POV **

I could not keep the huge grin that was spreading on my face as I walked down the corridor to Homeroom. I glanced down at Annabeth's schedule trying to read it but my Dyslexia just was'nt allowing it. Annabeth noticed me struggling and brought it close to her face but like me she was having little hope. Suddenly a snobby voice caused us to turn around: "Percy darling you don't have to pretend to like some dumb blonde just to make me jealous. I love you too."

**Annabeth POV**

I turned round to see a girl, with dead straight, brown hair with obvious blonde highlights. She had steely blue eyes, she wore an a neon pink lacy tank top and dark, super skinny jeans with mega black wedged ankle boots covered in gold studs. She had at least an inch of foundation and cover up on and her lips were a deep shade of red. She wore such thick eyeliner that Thalia would have looked eyeliner less next to her. Her lashes were covered in such thick mascara I was surprised they did not stick together every time she blinked. And to top it all of the absouloulty reeked of clouds of expensive perfume.

Percy darling you don't have to pretend to like some dumb blonde just to make me jealous. I love you too." I breathed in and then out processing what she had just said. Nobody calls me a dumb blonde. By this point we had attracted a lot of attention. I was about to grab her and punch her, but Percy did a slightly more sensible thing: "Nobody calls Annabeth a dumb blonde. She has a million times more brains than you, there again is there any brain in you to even double." Percy shouted angrily.

Unfortunately the girl seemed to be completely thick skinned. "Oh Percy you do make me laugh" she tinkled, and with that she strutted of down the hall with a few of her followers trailing after them. Just then the girl Sophie walked over, " way to go Percy, and Annabeth why did you not tell me Percy was your Boyfriend I thought you were completely out of your mind just walking up to him to him like that" she exclaimed. "Well in all fairness the look on your face was priceless" I said laughing. "I can't wait to see the look on the other guys faces Percy, when they see that Annabeth is real" said sophie.

"Um Sophie would you mid reading me my timetable, I am completely Dyslexic" I said awkwardly.

**Homeroom- Mrs jokeson**

**English- Mr Blofis**

**Maths- Mr blue**

**Greek-** **Ms penton**

**Lunch**

**Swimming- Coach moore**

**Elective/ architecture- Miss seam**

**P.e- Coach Clifton **

"You have all the same lessons as Percy accept for your elective"

I smiled happily at Percy as he leaned down to kiss me.

**Hoped you like this chapter, I will update soon, perhaps if you review I will update quicker! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for late update, been really busy. Thanks for all the great reviews guys especially to-**

**Bella2002**

**Allen r**

**Princess of flames**

**Charlott3wood1**

**Sally**

**Doveofsoulandlife**

**If you review I might give you a shoutout!**

**Percy p.o.v**

I led Annabeth to a seat right at the back of the classroom, and we were just sitting down when I felt someone grab my shoulder, years of demi god training caused my immediate reaction to be to swing bag my elbow and then punch the person hard in the gut. "What do you want" I growled at the schools biggest jerk, Drake Shore. He has had it in for me since I joined the school, apparently I took the girls attention from him and onto me.

"I want to offer you", he pointed at Annabeth and gave her a disgusting smile, "the chance to ditch that loser", he pointed at me, "and come with me, I have plenty to offer." And that's when I completely lost it as did Annabeth, I punched him hard in the jaw, whilst Annabeth kneed him hard in the back causing him to fall flat on his puny little face. Nobody talked to her like that. Grabbing Annabeth's hand I pulled her into the seat next to me, and tried to stop my hands from trembling in rage. I wanted to go back and finish that guy off for good, but I knew I couldn't as he was only a mortal.

Annabeth placed her hands onto mine, "he's not worth it" she whispered gently into my ear. I leaned into kiss her, and soon I had forgotten everything, I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard a women cough loudly. Annabeth and I snapped apart both of us going extremely red when we looked around to see the entire class staring at us not to mention a slightly annoyed looking teacher.

"Mr Jackson and I suppose you must be Miss Chase, the new student. Could you please keep your personal interests in each other to a time when you are not in a class?" I couldn't help but smirk at this but I did notice Annabeth looking quite ashamed. Sophie who was sitting in front of us was having a silent laughing fit, which was also quite funny.

**Annabeth p.o.v**

I was completely embarrassed and I really wanted to do well at a school for once, one look at Percy's smirking face was enough to tell me, he was really not that bothered about what teachers thought of him.

Percy grabbed my hand as we were walking out the class room, and kissed my hair. "Don't worry, you will do fine," I loved how he understood me so well without me even telling him my worries. As we walked into English, Percy pulled me over to where Mr Blofis was sitting aka Paul, Percy's stepdad. "Look who I found wandering the corridors, Percy said to him. " Annabeth, how lovely to see you" said Paul giving me a hug. "Also he murmured to Percy and me, we will be studying a Shakespeare book, and don't ask how, but on the internet I found some Greek copies. I thought you might find them a bit more helpful" we smiled gratefully and took our seats.

**Lunch (Still Annabeth p.o.v)**

I laughed at Percy as we walked into the canteen, he was so over excited about seeing everyone from camp. He guided me over to a table where his friends sat. A boy with blonde hair turned to me and Percy. "Percy man, who is this", "this" Percy said proudly, "is Annabeth"

"Oh my god, she's real" exclaimed three people at the same time. "I'm pretty sure I'm real" I laughed. "Introduce them" I said to Percy, still laughing at the looks on their faces. Percy grinned, "Well this is Pete, Mark, Ellie, Hannah, John and Sophie who you have already met!" "Yo Percy, Annabeth" echoed several voices across the canteen.

**Percy p.o.v**

Annabeth and I spun around and then grinning like lunatics we charged at our friends. Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, piper, and Leo where all there. Loads of people were staring at us as if we were mad but we did not care. We all huddled into one huge hug. When we all pulled away we instantly started to chat loudly. I went over to Thalia and Nico who were holding hands. "Err just saying thals, isn't your terms of the hunters say no boys." I gestured at Thalia and Nicos hands. "Oh yeah seaweed brain I quit. "Replied Thalia. "Well Pinecone face that's good then, and way to go death breath" I said laughing at Nicos face. I hugged Thalia and then gave Nico a slap on the back. I turned to Katie, Clarisse, and Piper, and gave them all a hug. " Percy just saying usually I don't care about this stuff but your hair!" complained piper, jokingly. I then turned to Jason who had become one of my closes friends after the war and gave him a man hug. "How's it going superman" I joked.

Eventually after several more hellos, I led them all over to the table with all my other friends on. "Guys meet my friends from camp" I said to a surprised looking Pete, Mark, Ellie, Hannah, John and Sophie.

We pulled a couple more tables together and after everyone had introduced themselves Annabeth turned to me, "Seaweed brain, we have one more surprise for you." She paused, "All of us are living in a huge apartment together, so we have talked to your mum and she said you could move in with us" I breathed for a minute taking in what she had just said, before letting out a huge whoop of joy! And she continued. "We have already packed up your stuff so it's in boxes alongside our stuff!"

**So guys hope you liked I will try and update within the next couple of days but no promises. Please review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

**IHeartPercyJackson**

**Bella2002**

**Princess Of Flames**

**allen r**

**Me2000**

**Bibliophilic12**

**Gracie **

**I am still giving shutouts too anyone who reviews. Also a few people have commented on the length of the chapters. I will defiantly try and make them longer. Also I completely forgot you need a separate line for dialogue. I need to wake up during English lessons! **

Annabeth p.o.v

I smiled at Percy's happy face. His green eyes sparkled with happiness. I leaned in and kissed Percy, he wrapped his arms around and smiled against my lips.

"Ahh pda alert" screeched Nico, whilst Thalia began to smack his eyes furiously.

"Hunter of artemis, maiden alert" Thalia trailed of suddenly remembering there were mortals sat around the table. Percy and the other boys smirked at Thalias mistake. Whilst the girls and I frowned.

**Swimming Percy p.o.v**

I loved swimming, apart from sports and obviously Greek it was the only lesson excelled in. I don't wasn't to sound boastful but being a son of Poseidon does sort of make me an abnormally good swimmer. I have to tone down the speed and amount of time I spend under water so as not to make the mortals suspicious.

I walked to the swimming pool with Jason, Annabeth, piper, Nico and Thalia. Jason and Piper were both strong swimmers, Nico and Thalia were ok but Annabeth really struggled when it came to swimming. Her mother, Athena, had always told her children to avoid swimming as it was associated with her rival Poseidon. I kissed Annabeth and headed into the boys changing room.

* * *

Annabeth p.o.v

I purposely averted my eyes from the gaggle of girls who were openly ogling at Percy's abs. I was pretty impressed to although I would never tell him that. Percy (who was captain) instructed everyone to do 200 meters.

Percy lapped everyone but Jason and piper (Who he lapped by 5) by about six out of eight lengths. I struggled along and was glad to see that there was a few people who were worse than me. I ignored Gemma's **(Forgot to mention Gemma is that evil slutty girl!) **evil glares and focused on Percy who was now being told to demonstrate front crawl.

As we all climbed in again I noticed Gemma whispering evilly to some of her little Wannabe friends. I glanced away and started to swim. As I got about half way I felt someone grab my foot and pull me deep under. Frantically I scrambled around trying to get air. I found a bit of strength to kick my attacker away, but I was now so panicked and desperate for air that I could feel myself sinking. I forced myself up a bit and forced my head to the side. It was Gemma.

'She wouldn't actually drown me would she?' I thought.

I tried to push myself up but then she kicked me causing me to stop struggling and clutch my head in pain. I was sinking further and further. Further and…

Suddenly I felt strong arms lift me up and onto the side. I looked up to see it was Percy. However something was wrong. I couldn't breathe properly. With every breath my mouth filled with water and my lungs groaned. I could feel myself slipping. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Thalia punching Gemma hard. The other demi gods stood around her giving her death glares.

I awoke to see Percy breathing into my mouth. At first I thought he was kissing me but I soon realised that he was doing CPR. My eyes fluttered open and Percy breathed sigh of relief. He wrapped his warm arms around me and I rested my head in his lap.

"Thank the gods Annabeth, your awake .Gemma has been suspended for three days" smiled Percy.

"God I hate that girl" I growled

* * *

Percy P.o.v

As Annabeth had basically drowned she got a pass to go home so the other demi gods and I ditched to come with her. I was jumping with excitement as we walked towards the apartment. Annabeth grabbed my hand and forced me to stop jumping. We reached the building which looked perfectly average and instantly I wondered how twelve demi gods would all fit in one apartment. However the gods had bought and slightly changed the apartment so I doubt they would mess up.

We headed up a huge lift and walked out to see a large arched white door engraved with golden Greek writing. Nervously Piper opened the door and we all walked into the huge entrance hall. We all gasped at the huge windows and the marble floor. There was many doors each with our individual names in them. Before checking out the bedrooms we rushed into the kitchen. It was huge room with many lights and a huge table. It had glass doors that covered the entire wall which lead onto the balcony which was literally a garden. It had a terraced bit with a barbeque and to my delight I saw a swimming pool which I instantly dived into. Minutes later I surfaced and got out. Completely dry!

The stolls were rifling through the kitchen cupboards and the fridge. Marvelling at the excessive amount of food. They came outside both carrying a huge ice cream. Katie smacked Travis and started giving him a lecture about healthy eating!

Snorting to myself I grabbed Annabeth and headed into the living room. We both gasped. It had a huge burning log fire dangling in the middle of the giant room. There was two huge L shaped leather sofas, covered in huge fury white blankets. There was also four extremely comfortable looking arm chairs. In the corner of the room there was a ping pong table. One of the walls was entirely covered in abstract paintings. But the thing that stood out most was the huge glass wall which had a view of the entire New York.

Annabeth and I walked over to the wall and gazed out. Slowly I leaned into kiss her and soon we were having a full make out session. We were interrupted by the snorts of laughter from Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, piper, and Leo. Much to our displeasure and embarrassment the stolls were videoing the whole thing.

"This is going to be played every night at camp half-blood" laughed Connor and Travis.

I groaned and then headed off to see my room. The door was plain white with my name inscribed in Greek onto the door way. Slowly I walked inside. I gasped. On the wall was a huge mural of a deep blue wave. The wave seemed to be moving slightly. On the other wall was a huge mural of the beach with a big beach hut and surfboards at the front. I could hear and smell the salty, whooshing of the sea. The bed was a huge with dark blue ripples covering the bed frame and covers. I opened a wardrobe to see all my clothes plus some new ones which I guessed where courtesy of Aphrodite.

The carpet was a soft material and like in the living room I had a huge glass wall with that amazing city view. My bathroom was a cool marble material. With splashes of blue and green everywhere. Also had a flat screen tv which covered half a wall.

I changed out of my sweaty clothes and put on a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and then headed to Annabeth's room which was right next to mine. Her room was very her. It was mainly grey with splashes of more girly colours everywhere. There was bookcases against two of the walls. This room was literally Annabeth's dream!

I kissed Annabeth lightly and then we all met in the living room. The stolls who had rooms next to each other which were identical were blabbering on about their vending machines whilst Clarisse was going on about the spear collection in hers. The only Percy who did not seem overly delighted with their room was Piper.

"The bed is shaped as a heart, and there is a wardrobe bigger than the room. The entire place is pink!" she moaned.

Aphrodite never seemed to understand that maybe her daughter wasn't like her other ones.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Guys why don't we have a housewarming party" All of us guys cheered at this idea but then glanced at the girls who were now in deep conversation about the risks.

"Fine" said Annabeth "But you guys have to clean up yourselves!"…

**Sorry this chapter was late. I have had exams. Remember if you review you will get a shout out. I will try and update quickly. Also I was thinking would you guys like a Christmas themed chapter in the story as it is Christmas coming up. Please comment whether or not you like that as well! Thx **

** Ali (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this is a bit late. I am really trying to update quicker but I'm kind of busy!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Me2000**

**Randomreader**

**anonamous2222222**

**Alexandria**

**BlazePelt2 (thanks so much by the way your review was really helpful!)**

**Remember I am still doing shout outs for all those who review!**

**Annabeth p.o.v**

I groaned suddenly regretting my decision to let everyone have a party. Looking around the place was already total havoc and nobody had even arrived yet. Nico and Leo had gone a bit overboard on the whole glitter and decorations part. Percy, Jason and Thalia had stupidly been in charge of food and drink so there was spilled crisps all over our marble floor, not to mention puddles of coke. I had just noticed the Stoll dragging in some cans which looked remarkably like beer. However if they wanted to get drunk that was their problem not mine.

Piper had been (much to her disdain) dragged into picking out some decent outfits so she was desperately trying to get people to get changed. Clarisse was marching around barking random orders and Chris was trailing after her like a little lost puppy. Katie was storming around demanding where the Stoll where so she could shout at them.

A lot of people had been invited to this party with the minor exception of Gemma and Drakes little gang. Suddenly a loud shout of fire in the house echoed from the kitchen into the living room where I was. Next came a huge whooshing water sound from Percy and then Thalia swearing at him for getting him wet. I groaned.

**Percy p.o.v (10 minute time skip)**

Piper had finally rounded us up and demanded we got changed. I saw she had laid out a blue and green polo shirt and baggy swimming trunks as it was also a pool party. Quickly I got changed and then waited for Annabeth. When she appeared I was totally taken back and had to force myself to close my mouth. She was wearing white leggings with a longish grey top with a sea green sequined owl on it. Her hair was braided loosely down her side with bits of hair hanging out everywhere.

"Done staring seaweed brain" she laughed

I realised I must have been gawping at her for at least 5 minutes.

"You look beautiful" I stuttered, leaning in to kiss her.

We pulled away and headed out into the hallway just as the doorbell rang. First to arrive was Pete, Mark, John, Hannah, Ellie and Sophie. I grinned at them as they gasped at the house.

**Slight Time Skip….**

The house was now completely packed with kids in the pool and people generally running wild. I had just got out the pool and sadly due to the extreme number of mortals surrounding me I was had to look wet. My hair was Pretty windswept and I could see Annabeth who as holding my hand, getting pretty annoyed with the amount of girls who were staring at me shirtless. I was pretty uncomrtable to. Suddenly Thalia walked over to me and Annabeth.

"Err we have a slight problem. You know that annoying girl Gemma and that total prat Drake well they are both here demanding to be let in"

Annabeth and I simultaneously groaned.

"We better go see them" grumbled Annabeth.

When we got to the door the first thing I noticed was how glad I was to have Annabeth as a girlfriend rather than that Gemma girl. Gemma was wearing neon pink hot pants and had not even bothered to put a top over her too small black bikini. She had black wedges on that were so high they shouldn't even be legal and she had literally smeared layer after layer if foundation, eyeliner, you name it, all over her face.

I noticed Drake eyeing up Annabeth and I instantly wrapped my hand around her waist even tighter.

" What do you want" growled Annabeth

" Oh Percy Darling, I think you forgot to give me my invite" Gemma simpered, totally ignoring Annabeth

" I didn't forget Gemma. You and Drake weren't invited." I said

"But I want to see Annabeth and make her mine" drake said, trying to wrap an arm around Annabeth.

"I would never be yours" Annabeth growled

"Please" Gemma continued to whine

I was just about to tell them what I thought in a more demigod, authoritave way, when Annabeth suddenly spoke:

"Oh for the love of all the gods sake you can come in, but if you try anything I doubt you will ever be going home"

I looked at Annabeth strangely. It was not like her to back down so easily. She leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"I doubt they would try anything with all the other demigods around. You can tell they are scared of them and if they do try anything we will have a good reason to punish them demigod style" she said with a smirk.

**Gemma p.o.v**

I was so happy my plan to get in had worked and now all I had to do was make Percy mine. My plan was to get them all drunk and then convince Percy to kiss me which of course wouldn't be hard considering I am totally beautiful plus the drinks are very alcoholic.

**Percy p.o.v**

All of us demi gods plus my other friends were sat around in a circle generally chatting when that Gemma girl came up to us carrying a tray of drinks.

"Here you go guys I made you all a lovely cocktail. Non-alcoholic of course" she simpered, and with that she strutted off.

We all eyed them suspiciously but soon everyone but Annabeth and I were drinking them anyway. Everyone was on their third one. Gemma just kept bringing them over. I lifted mine up and cautiously took a sip. Instantly I could tell these were spiked with a lot of alcohol.

"Guys stop drinking these" I shouted over the music.

"Percy there quite obviously drunk" said Annabeth

Looking around I could tell their words were slurred and they could not walk in straight lines. Gemma had done this. 'but why' I thought.

All of a sudden Gemma walked over to me, sat right on my lap and started kissing me. Hastily I pulled away and pushed her of me. A very angry Annabeth grabbed Gemma by her throat a shouted loudly in her face:

" You filthy slut, how dare you do that, Percy is mine and if you ever do anything like that again I will feed you to a pack of starving wolves and your bones to homeless dogs and burn your remains."

"You were supposed to be drunk. Don't think this is over" Gemma snarled but I could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

I turned to Annabeth and kissed her lightly.

"What are we going to do about them?" I asked gesturing towards our drunken friends

"I suppose we could…" she trailed off.

Down on the pavement below were a pack of about ten hellhounds who were heading towards the building. Had our friends not have of been totally drunk this would have of been an easy task but as it was going to be ten on two I figured we might have a bit of a problem.

Annabeth grabbed her knife and I uncapped riptide and together we charged towards the door and down the steps we had to stop the hellhounds reaching the other demigods. We ran out into the cold night air and suddenly found us trapped inside a circle of hellhounds.

"You go for the five on the right in I will get the ones on the left"

I nodded before charging at them. I killed the first one easily and only suffered minor cuts and bruises from the second one but the last three seemed to be quite intelligent for hell hounds and predicted each of my moves pretty well.

Finally I stabbed the third and fourth but the fifth caught me by surprise by head butting me hard on the shoulder. I heard a crack but luckily it was not my sword arm. I glanced over to Annabeth and saw her being thrown backwards. New found strength caused me to duck, roll and stab the hell hound. With a jolt I realised a hellhound was about to bite Annabeth from behind. I yelled her name but she didn't hear. So I did the only thing I could and jumped between her and the hell hound. Pain filled my body as the venomous teeth sunk into my already broken shoulder. I used my last bit of strength to stab the hell hound before collapsing on the floor. The last thing I saw was Annabeth scream my name.

**Annabeth p.o.v time skip (two days)**

I sat by Percy's bed trying to hold back tears. He'd be okay wouldn't he? Piper walked in and gave me a hug before handing me more nectar to feed to an unconscious Percy. He had not woken up once, and he looked ghostly pale. Tears started to slip down my face, Piper seeing that I just wanted to be left alone slipped out the room.

I had not slept once in two days and I am pretty sure I must have looked like hell but quite frankly I couldn't care less.

Suddenly I heard Percy groan food, I need food before opening his eyes. A huge swarm of relief passed through me. I wrapped my arms around Percy and buried my head in his chest.

"Hey Annabeth" he mumbled kissing me gently

We lay like that for a couple of hours before Percy slowly sat up

"I suppose I better tell the others I'm alive" he joked.

We walked into the living room, to be greeted by lots of hugs.

"Kelp head you look awful" laughed Thalia

" You try being bitten and battling 10 hellhounds with only two people, I doubt you will be looking to good" he laughed back

I looked over at the stolls and leo who were talking misheviously together.

" What are you doing" I asked them suspiciously

" Plotting revenge in that Gemma girl" Replied Leo

" She's going down" said the stolls

Everyone looked at me as if waiting for me to to the mature thing, but I agreed with them Gemma was going down.

" So where do we start?"

**Sorry this chapter is late. I will update soon. Reviews get shutouts remember.**


End file.
